


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by GirlInTheShadows99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Naruto is distraught over a mistake, Sasuke will be there to comfort him. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with his hands stuffed in his pockets. For once the blond haired knuckle head was surprisingly silent. No one in the village managed to notice as they went about their lives. Naruto's own pain and regret were boiling over at the moment causing him to hold back from others. As his mind wandered his body lead him off into a less population area of Konoha.   
Towards the training grounds that were for once empty since the majority of Konoha Nin were on missions or duty at the moment. There was a good reason Naruto wasn't. His body was scattered with cuts, blood dripping here and there. His clothes ripped sporadically and bruises hidden underneath the cloth. A cut above his brow was still dripping blood into his eye. Fogging the baby blues from proper sight.   
A heavy sigh fell from his lips and Naruto brushed a hand over his forehead wincing slightly as he wiped away the blood once more. Thinking back his shoulders only slumped further. "How could I be so stupid," he muttered in self-loathing. He continued to mumble to himself making his way over to a post and slumping against it. Slowly allowing his sore body to move down and sit on the dirt ground. Setting his arms against his knees Naruto stared at the ground ignoring everything around him completely, even his own wounds. 

His jaw clenched further "Damn it...I nearly got everyone killed. Baka! I'm better than that!..." His voice continued but grew softer and softer as he felt himself grow tired and he wearily wiped his eyes as his vision blurred. When Naruto's sight refocused there were feet directly in front of him wearing navy blue ninja sandals. He refused to look up.   
A grunt came from in front of him that only portrayed the emotion of annoyance. Without further wait a pair of hands gripped hard onto Naruto's shoulders and pulled him up to his feet in a quick motion. Naruto's eyes widened and fatigue washing over him he began to waver only for the hands to continue holding him up on his feet. At the moment, Naruto wished he had just fallen. Finally giving in and looking up his baby blue eyes met with the dark night sky orbs of Sasuke Uchiha. 

Just a moment. Only a single moment that their gazes met and it felt like an eternity for all that passed between the two. Naruto broke the gaze turning away and attempting to step back from his teammates hold. The Uchiha didn't give and Naruto snapped, "Would you let go!" "Hn," was the short reply that still gave him an answer; no.   
"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "Leave me alone!"   
Sasuke's eyes darkened to near black, "No." 

Naruto only gritted his teeth further grinding them together his fists clenched and the self-anger lashed out of him. The blond ripped away from Sasuke's grip unsteadily. When he finally caught his balance he pointed a finger at the Uchiha glaring with all his might.   
"What?" he roared. "Are you here to cuss me out to?" "Or just to beat me up for being so stupid and messing up? Hurting Sakura..." Naruto's gaze shifted downward for just a moment before his icy eyes leered back up in his frustration. "  
"Ya know what? Go ahead," he swung out his arms in the air by his sides. "Take your best shot! Here and now Sasuke! Do it!"   
His breath was now coming in short enraged pants until Naruto finally fell silent staring at the raven haired teen in front of him. The one who didn't in the slightest, only his eyes shifted as he watched Naruto explode. Naruto's exasperation continued to boil over "Why are you just standing there? Do something—" And Naruto caught himself off when his body finally gave in and he began a descent to the ground that would be anything but pleasant. 

Except when he reopened his baby blues, Naruto was once again staring into onyx eyes that stared down at him with an unreadable expression. Sasuke's gaze was almost...soft as he slowly lowered Naruto to the ground, but kept an arm around the blonde's back, supporting him.   
Slowly, Sasuke shook his head and sighed looking up across the training field.  
"You dobe" he muttered and without looking at him stated clearly "Why would I beat you up when you've already done your best job at it. Besides,"   
The Uchiha then paused and looked down locking their gazes once more "You're guilt is unfounded, your team was outnumbered and out-classed, you did the best you could possibly do after already using half your chakra. Everyone made it out alive and you barely managed to." 

A grunt escaped Sasuke's lips as he looked away again letting Naruto hide the way his face broke down in relief. With another heavy sigh Sasuke looked at the beaten down shinobi before him hiding his relieved smile with a small twitch of his lips. He then proceeded to begin lifting Naruto's body up from the ground once more, gently this time. Helping the blond onto his feet with care and keeping his arm steadily around his waist while lifting Naruto's over his own shoulder. The pair then begin walking out of the training grounds Naruto leaning heavily against Sasuke's tall frame.   
As they slowly made their way towards the Uchiha Compound Naruto began leaning his head against the Uchiha's shoulder and looked up towards him slight catching Sasuke's pale profile and the way the sun turned his onyx eyes to blue. He couldn't help murmuring "So it's not my fault, Sasuke?"   
"No," the teen shook his head softly. "It isn't Naruto." "That..." Naruto's voice began trailing off, "that's good..." 

At that moment they made it into Sasuke's bedroom just as Naruto's heavy eyes shut completely and his breathing lightened. Delicately, Sasuke shifted Naruto's body until he was laid out on the bed, brilliant yellow hair splayed out in random spikes.   
Sasuke let a tender smile play on his lips. Hidden from prying eyes he leaned down placing a soft kiss against Naruto's warm lips. Pulling back just a gently he paused just a moment finding the blonde's hand clenched on his shirt. Naruto peeked out one eye groggily and inquired faintly, "Stay with me Sasuke-kun?" The only reply Sasuke managed was to climb into the bed beside him and ever so carefully pulled Naruto's body against his own. As their shared warmth pulled him into slumber he fell asleep to the blonde's steady heartbeat in sync with his own.


End file.
